Pots and pans in commercial kitchens are used for prolonged periods of time at high temperatures. It is, therefore, necessary to provide a hand grip on the handle to prevent the cook from burns. A typical hand grip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,611, issued on Apr. 15, 1980, and entitled "Hand Grip For Cooking Utensil Handle." The hand grip is generally designed to be loosely mounted on various size handles. However sanitary rules and/or regulations require a tight fit to prevent food particles from migrating into the space between the handle and the hand grip.